<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>poetic nonsense by displayheartcode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694341">poetic nonsense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode'>displayheartcode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warmth of the Sun [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halley looked up at the two willow trees that made a canopy over their heads. “Am I the one with the bird’s nest?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warmth of the Sun [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>poetic nonsense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi beam</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They found a spot by the Lake, where wind-shaped two willows bent close to each other, often mimicking the positions Halley and Ginny found themselves in. Heads close, bodies and hearts tangled together like branches reaching out for each other.</p><p>Ginny made the mistake of telling Halley about this.</p><p>“I’m not a Whomping Willow?” she teased. Halley was the vision of lightness, even in the growing dusk. Her black hair curled around her face in the humidity, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her brown skin looked golden and Ginny had realized much later that night that it was <em>love</em> causing Halley to glow.</p><p>Ginny tugged at a wayward strand of Halley’s hair. “Prat. I’m being terribly romantic.”</p><p>Halley looked up at the two willow trees that made a canopy over their heads. “Am I the one with the bird’s nest?”</p><p>Ginny cut her off with a kiss. Long and purposely distracting, she ran her fingers through Halley’s hair, pulling her close so that their bodies were touching. Halley made a pleased sound and nipped at Ginny’s bottom lip.</p><p>“Okay,” she mumbled, reaching to undo Ginny’s tie. “I guess I see it now.”'</p><p>"And your eyes..."</p><p>"Are like fresh-pickled toads," Halley finished solemnly. She tossed the tie to the side. Her smile was endearingly crooked.</p><p>"If you weren't so cute," Ginny said a moment later. "I would push you in the Lake and see how you like having the Giant Squid as a girlfriend." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>